The most beautiful sound on the world
by Miche99
Summary: While living at the Malfoy Manor the golden trio find out Draco's secret and maybe Hermione will change opinion about the Malfoy heir. Really bad at summaries, this is also my first fanfiction and English is not my first language. Dramione one-shot
"Why the Malfoy Manor, of all the place in the world?" shouted Ron from the couch

"Can you lower your voice, you will wake everybody up" I said looking at him tiredly.

We came back to Hogwarts for our last year but after the headmaster had been warning from the minister about the problem of the Death Eathers that hadn't been found yet, the professor had sent all the eight years students, and some of the seventh, in 'Safe House' and she thought that for the most famous war heroes the house of their former enemy was the best place to hide.

Of course she was right, no one would have searched them here but that didn't mean that they were happy.

The problem wasn't the house itself, or Draco Malfoy since he had acted like a perfect gentleman and house owner all time.

The problem was the nightmares, that from the first night had kept them awake.

"You okay 'Mione?" I looked at Harry, and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, just tired I guess" and I really was, but like the nights before when I close my eyes I was back at the night I had been tortured.

The scar had never hurt like in these days.

I rest my head tiredly on Harry's shoulder, I closed my eyes for rest a little when we heard a soft music coming from one of the rooms on the floor.

We looked at each other, we got up and start looking for the room where the sound come from.

After we had searched for some minutes we stopped against the opposite wall, the door was slightly open, enough for us for look at who was inside but not to be seen.

There was Draco, still dressed in his black suit, he was playing a soft and sad song at the piano, his hands moved fast, elegantly and determinate, his eyes were closed, letting himself lost in the song like if he was the only person on the world.

I fought against the smile that wanted to come to my lips while I watched how peaceful and human he looked in that moment.

The beautiful melody that had made the three war heroes wordless, was interrupted by a laughter, just for restarted again shortly after.

it was different from everything I had ever heard, it wasn't one of his famous smirk, nor one of the fakes laugh he always made at school with his friends.

It was pure, delicate and elegant; it was carefree, reckless, for the first time I could see a young man full of life and not the cold Malfoy heir; without realizing it a smile had formed on my lips.

I was lost on the melody when the music was brutally stopped, and now Malfoy was looking at us, and his expression as usual was unreadable.

For a moment we had been able to see him, the real him, without the cold mask he always wears but now that moment seemed more like a distant memory than something that had happened just a second ago.

"What is the Golden Trio doing around at such a late hour?" there wasn't venom in his voice, no hate in his eyes and for the first time I stopped and looked at him.

His blond platinum hair framed his face, his gray, silver eyes were shining at the reflex of the light; he held himself tall, like if he was the king of the world, the aristocratic features made him look even more elegant; from the white shirt I could make out his perfect and sculpted muscles, thanks to the Quidditch training.

Merlin...he was awesome.

I looked at him again, and he looked back, for a minute I forgot how to breathe, my heart started beating faster, a strange felling come to my stomach and I could fell the blush on my cheek.

I looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" asked Blaise, I could see Ron rolled his eyes, of course Draco would never go around without one of his Slytherin friends.

"Y- yes, sorry, we were just...going to bed. Goodnight" said Harry quickly, before we left I looked at him again and we locked eyes, the strange felling come again, after a few minutes that seems like hours we broke the contact and I left.

'What the hell is happening to me? I had never fell this way before, neither when Ron and I was dating'

I sat on the edge of the bed, the soft music still in my mind, I thought back at Malfoy, how his eyes shined with life while he thought no one was watching him, how they were cold again when he spotted us.

In that second he was so different from the boy we had knew and hate for eight years.

I sighted, 'no matter how much people praise me for my intelligent, I'm not clever enough to decipher the enigma that Draco Malfoy is'

For the first time since the end of the war my sleep was not filled by nightmares, but by a pleasant dream, about Draco, his grey eyes, the piano and the most beautiful sound on the word...his laughter.


End file.
